


最爱

by Huangchuanfeiyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangchuanfeiyu/pseuds/Huangchuanfeiyu
Summary: 大概是原作向。真心希望艾笠能有自己的宝宝，一起幸福地生活下去
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	最爱

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是原作向。真心希望艾笠能有自己的宝宝，一起幸福地生活下去

卢卡斯·耶格尔和爸爸赶到达妈妈所在的房间时，妈妈已经生下了宝宝，正靠在枕头上休息。  
“三笠，你还好吗？”爸爸迫不及待地拥抱了妈妈，抚摸着她有点苍白的脸。  
“我还好。”妈妈空出另一只手，把一旁的卢卡斯也搂在怀里。“最近有乖乖听话不乱和别人打架吗？”  
卢卡斯和爸爸对视了一眼，理直气壮地说，“……如果别人没惹我我是不会主动出手啦，但是我就很看不惯一些人欺负弱小啊！而且，爸爸说，如果打不赢就不许回家……”  
“艾伦——”妈妈用拖长的音调叫了爸爸。  
爸爸不自然地咳嗽了一声，“卢卡斯比我小时候懂得分寸，而且我不会让他受伤，也不会让他闯祸。”  
他没有说的是，儿子完美地继承了阿克曼家的战斗技巧，冷静沉着会动脑，打架还从没输过，并且得到众多小女孩的倾慕。  
“是啊，妈妈，你放心吧。”  
看着儿子好好的哪也没受伤，而且父子俩又那么统一战线，三笠也没有太多力气去再争辩，只好叹了口气。  
直到床边的小木床传来了“咿咿呀呀”的叫声，三人的注意力才转移到刚降生不久的婴儿上来。  
“妈妈，这是弟弟还是妹妹啊？”卢卡斯看着婴儿稀疏的深色胎发，双眼发光地问。  
“你更喜欢弟弟还是妹妹？”三笠笑着问。  
“弟弟妹妹我都喜欢，都会好好保护他。但……如果是妹妹的话我会更高兴。”  
“那快去和你妹妹打招呼吧。”  
爸爸又抢先一步把妹妹抱了起来，惹得卢卡斯大叫，“啊，快让我好好看看！”  
刚刚吃饱并且换过尿布的婴儿散发着一股清爽甜蜜的奶香，被包裹在小被子里的小腿活力十足地乱蹬，她一边吮吸着左手大拇指，一边眨巴着绿色的大眼睛，好奇地打量着眼前的一大一小两个男人。  
“你好啊，我是你哥哥哦~这是你爸爸。”卢卡斯看着她的眼神，感觉像飘在云朵上的羽毛，又像甜筒顶端来不及吃就开始融化的甜甜的草莓味糖浆。  
他伸出食指轻轻戳她白嫩的脸蛋，她很敏捷地整个抓住了他的食指。兄妹俩完成了初识的认证。卢卡斯像过了一通电似的浑身酥麻，他觉得妹妹是世界上最美好的宝贝。  
“她的眼睛和你几乎一模一样，艾伦。”  
“是吗，我觉得她的鼻子和嘴巴比较像你。”  
爸爸妈妈的脑袋几乎挨在一起，小声嘀咕着。  
卢卡斯有点郁闷，妹妹还那么小，他们是怎么看出她哪些地方像谁。而且，爸爸从进门以后，注意力就只在妈妈和妹妹身上。现在，自己明明和他们离得那么近，却感觉和他们隔了一条河，他们喋喋不休地表达着对新生命到来的喜悦，说话声也逐渐听不清了。  
不过，今天妹妹出生了，这是他认识她的第一天，这让他感到从所未有的美好，在这个世界上他喜欢的人又多了一个。我要做个好哥哥，希望能让她每天都开开心心的，谁也别想欺负她。他想。  
卢卡斯和爸爸又逗弄了一会儿妹妹，她打了个呵欠，小嘴一撇开始发出连续的哭声。  
“她应该是困了，我来哄她睡觉。”妈妈从爸爸怀里接过妹妹，轻轻拍她的背。  
“那你继续休息吧，我们该回去了。晚饭时我再来看你。”爸爸亲了妹妹的脸，又亲了妈妈的额头，手搭上卢卡斯的肩膀。

和三笠还有女儿道别后，艾伦和卢卡斯走在回家的路上，谁都没有说话。  
时间过得飞快，儿子的降生仿佛还在昨天，而今天他和三笠的第二个孩子也出生了。第一次抱着卢卡斯的感觉他永远也忘不了。  
把那个软乎乎、轻飘飘的小肉团抱在怀里的时候，艾伦还是很没有实感。结婚、成为丈夫、又当上父亲，这在以前是他从来没想过，甚至想都不敢想的事情，但确确实实发生了。  
那是他和三笠的第一个孩子，那份激动和感恩之情，是什么都无法轻易改变的。  
原来抱着孩子跟抱着一捆柴、一个木箱子或者一个麻袋是这样的不同。他抱着孩子的姿势笨拙得令人发笑，几乎是用尽全部精神力，小心翼翼地控制着力道，担心会让孩子不舒服，更怕会不小心摔了孩子。  
怀里抱着的孩子并不很重，但他切实感受到了一份身为丈夫、父亲的责任。他很高兴和三笠有了共同的家人，这份来之不易的幸福与安宁，他决定用一生去守护和珍惜。  
想到这里，他深深地吸了口气。身边的空气过于安静，他才感觉好像有点不对劲。  
“怎么了，卢卡斯。”他看着儿子像是有话想说的样子。  
儿子两道眉毛和两片嘴唇都往下撇着，像极了三笠吃他一记头槌时的样子，“……有了妹妹，你和妈妈还会像从前一样爱我吗？”  
艾伦愣住了，看着儿子那双和三笠极为相似的眼睛，他的脚步停了下来。  
因为是独子，小时候得到了父母百分之两百的爱，所以这个问题他从没想过。是自己缺乏考虑了。又或许是刚才在病房里多多少少对卢卡斯有些忽视，让心思细腻敏感的儿子忧虑了。  
艾伦蹲下来揉揉卢卡斯的短发，认真地注视他，“我和你妈妈当然会像从前一样爱你。我们对你和妹妹的爱是一样的。”也许从来没有一下子对谁说过一连串关于“爱”的字眼，艾伦的脸有些红，耳朵也开始发烫，不自觉的把目光移到一边，“你和妹妹我都爱，但是我最爱你妈妈。”  
从儿子微微上扬的嘴角和眯起的眼睛，艾伦觉得，自己的回答大概，也许，应该是令他满意的。

-END-


End file.
